


only his

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! If you're taking requests, can I have a CastielxReader where the Reader is hunting with the Winchesters. She thinks Castiel doesn’t like her when it’s in fact the complete opposite. The Reader has a one night stand and this completely breaks Castiel’s self control. He takes her and the Reader wakes up tied to a chair in the bunker dungeon with Castiel over her. The Reader is desperately trying to close her legs while Castiel eats her out until she’s chafed and sore. Castiel’s extremely possessive and jealous and makes his mark all over her. Then he forces her to ride him until they both come. Castiel refuses to pull out and he comes inside the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only his

Y/n walked into the bunker library where Sam and Dean sat and was surprised to see Castiel there with them. She smiled at them attempting to hide her blush when the angel bid her a hello. She had always liked him, found his trench coat and innocent puppy look to be adorable. But y/n was no fool she knew Castiel only saw her as a friend. After all why would an angel of the lord want anyone like her. She was no one just a plad wearing hunter.... but she was a hunter and hunters don't give up. After the boys were done talking to him y/n walked up to him. "Heya Cas... um I was wondering if you would like to go out to the bar with me? Or we could go see a movie?" She glanced up at him from where she stood but saw no interest on his face. Cas took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "I can't right now y/n... I have this thing to do." Hiding your disappointment the best you could you nodded "Oh okay... well I'll see you later."  
Walking away y/n felt her heart shatter, she knew he wouldn't want her, why did she even hope he would. Watching y/n walk away Castiel felt guilty. The one day he actually had a chance to spend with you and he couldn't. He shouldn't have these feelings for a human but he did. He had loved her since the first time he saw her. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't know how. Looking down the angel disappeared.  
Waking up y/n felt the presence of another beside her and looked to see a man she didn't know. They both were butt naked laying on a bed in what looked to be a hotel room. 'Fuck' she scolded herself as she slid out of the bed and quickly redressed and looked for her keys. Thank god she saw a used condom on the side table. Grabbing her keys she got in her car and headed for home. Attempting to make it to her room she heard her name being called and looked to see Dean, Sam ... and Cas. "Hey hey nice hickey y/n/n... who's the lucky guy?" Dean mocked with a chuckle making you grab your neck and blush bright red. Making a quick escape you bolted to your room so fast you didn't see the look on the angel's face. A look of anger.  
Stepping out of the shower you wrapped a towel around you and looked in the mirror. Glancing up you wiped off the steam to see a angry looking Castiel behind you. "Cas... What are you..." Looking around you noticed the scene had changed and you were now tied to a table naked. It surprisingly wasn't cold in the room but you gasped when you saw Cas standing at the end of the table looking you over. You had never seen him like this... he looked so angry. "Why y/n? Why would you let another man touch your body?" He growled out making you stutter "I.. I don't...know. It felt...good I su..suppose." Cocking his head to the side he looked to be deep in thought.  
Pulling out a chair he sat at the end of the table before pulling you down to the edge making your ass touch the edge of the table and open you up to him. "I will show you true pleasure." He said evenly before holding your legs open and licking up your slit making you moan loudly.  
It had been almost an hour and Cas was still eating you out. He had given you orgasm after orgasm making tears come to your eyes. You had tried to close your legs but he was much stronger and held them open as he devoured you. You knew you were no doubt chaffed from how sore you were. Screaming out as another orgasm rocked your body you trembled, "Ca...s.... pl..ease." Pulling back he looked at you. Your body was covered in a sweat and you were shaking. Snapping his fingers he willed the ropes from your wrist before pulling you into his lap. You were so tired that you couldn't stop from resting your head on his shoulder.  
Castiel held her up as he undid his pants letting his cock spring free. You knew what he was doing but you couldn't fight, couldn't move. Your arms layed limp at your side and head still rested on his shoulder. As exhausted as you were you cried out as he slide you onto his cock. Grabbing your hips he rocked your body at the motion he desired. Forcing you to ride him. Y/n could only whimper as her pussy spasamed around him. Biting down on her neck he proceeded to mark her whole body as his. Looking at her she was covered in his marks making him smirk. Holding onto your hips as tightly as he could you knew there would be bruises. He picked up speed and began to grunt. In no time he had you held down tightly on him as he filled you with cum.  
Sitting there he held you tight as he peppered your skin with light kisses. Y/n didn't even notice as she was layed down on her bed. Looking her over he saw her covered in his marks and smiled at the white river running down her thigh. Pulling the covers up over her he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you y/n... and now you are mine." Walking out of the room he turned out the lights and shut the door.


End file.
